Once::Upon::A::Legacy::
by MisakiAkihiko
Summary: What happens when Randy, Cody, and Ted go into the locker room after a match with CM Punk adn finds John Cena waiting for revenge?


When Randy, Cody and Ted entered the locker room after their match with CM Punk on Monday Night RAW, they found John Cena waiting for them. "What are you doing here, Cena?" Randy growled. John took a step forward. "I wanna show you how much you hurt my pride when you put me in that chokehold last week." he said. Randy was about to punch John when there was a flash of bright light and all four of them blacked out.  
When they woke up, they were in a desert. "Ugh... what happened?" Cody groaned. "All I remember is that me and Cena was about to go at it when there was a flash of light." Randy said. John was staring at Randy with wide eyes. "What?" Randy asked. Randy got a good look at Cena. He was a lion. Literally. He was a light brown color with a red man around his head and a light brown on his chest, belly, and upper paws.

Randy was brown with a black mane and a light brown on his chest, belly, and upper paws.

Cody was a a gold color with an orange mane and yellow on his chest, belly, and upper paws.

Ted was a strange gray color with a silver mane and white on his chest, belly, and upper paws.

"OMG!! We're lions!!" Cody screamed. "Good observation, smart one..." Ted commented dryly. "Guys! Let's just try to find out where we are." Randy said. Three hours later they found a sign that said 'Now entering The Pride Lands'. "Hey guys. I think were in The Pride Lands." Cody said. "Ya know we can read, right Cody?" Ted asked. 'God, I swear he was born a blond.' Ted thought.

**(Time switchy. Deal with it! It's my story)**

**(Three months later)**

"Hey Cody come with me to find food." Randy called. Cody stopped licking his paws and looked up. "Alright." And naturally, John and Ted followed to do some spy work. "Hey Cody, do you ever think we'll ever get back to RAW?" Randy asked. "I don't know Randy. We've been here for three months already." Cody answered.  
John and Ted were in the bushes then Ted started to sing.

"I can see what's happening." John threw him a look. "What?" he asked. Ted ignored him. "And they don't have a clue!" Who?" "They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line. Our quadruples down to two." John muttered a small "Oh..." "The sweet caress of twilight. There's magic everywhre. And with all this romantic atmosphere," Ted lifted a paw to the sky. "Disasters in the air!"

~Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings The world for once in perfect harmony With all it's living things~

(With Randy and Cody)  
Randy found Cody blushing. He smirked and put his chin on Cody's head. "W-what?" Cody blushed even more. Randy pulled back and licked Cody's cheek. "I love you, Codes." Cody pulled back. _'So many things to tell him. But how to make him see the truth about my past? Impossible. He'd turn away from me.'_ Cody sung in his head.  
Randy stared at Cody. _'He's holding back he's hiding. From what I can't decide. Why won't he be the guy I know he is , the guy I see in side?'_ Randy sung to himself.  
~Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings The world for once in perfect harmony With all it's living things Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far Stealing through the night's uncertanties Love is where they are~

"I love you, too Randy." Cody whispered, putting his head under Randy's chin on his chest. Randy smiled and closed his eyes.

"And if he falls in love tonight," Ted sang with tears in his eyes. John reached over and rubbed them away with his paw. "It can be assumed." John started singing. "His carefree days with us are history." Then they both started singing. "In short our pal is doomed~." They started bawling their eyes out like babies.

(Two years later)  
Randy and Cody got married, John and Ted were dating, and Randy and Cody had a cub and named her Natasha Orton. They never did get back to the real world, back to RAW. And they probab;t never will. But as long as they're with each other, they didn't need to go back.

FIN


End file.
